Gifts Of Surprises
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Bella Pregnant and it's Edward's birthday, they both are keeping something from each other...Bella nervous as Edward has something up his sleeve,A sweet fluff.


**Hey…..I want to take a minute and thank all the readers that took the time**

**Review my stories, you guys are awesome.**

**Because you guys are that damn awesome…I give you another badass story from yours truly. **

**Rated M**

**Bella/Edward**

**Bella is pregnant, and it's Edward's birthday….. She's nervous to tell him…but Bella doesn't know that Edward has something up his sleeve as well.**

**What do you think it is? Read and find out…**

Edward and I are your typical best friends that turns into lovers, since the first grade; him and I were inseparable. Our mother's always told us that one day we were going to get married and have kids, I…. being known for not having any type of patience, I asked Edward to marry me on the playground during recess in sixth grade. He told me that he was suppose to ask… so he got down on his little knees

_Yes…both knees_

And took the ring he had on his finger off and put it on mines asking to marry me. After that, we were always picked on by our families…..saying that we were the youngest couple to ever get engaged, looking back on our lives; Edward and I was each other lifeline. He couldn't live without me and I couldn't live without him. We were a one package deal, one of us goes down; we both go down. We also had that telepathic thing going on too, it was cute at first…finishing each other sentences but it gotten a little annoying but I wouldn't give it up for nothing in the world. Now Twenty two, I find myself sitting here in my bathroom pacing the tile floor; I was freaking out, I debating on calling Alice and Rosalie but quickly rid that thought from my mind.

"Damn this thing was taking forever" I said glancing at the timer, ordering it to ring. If I was pregnant, a lot of things were going to change….

_For example_

His "Man" room was going to be remodel and turned into a nursery. I know how much that room means to him so if I am pregnant, I would have constructers come and knock the walls down in the basement and remodel the whole basement into his "Man" room. The timer ding!

Here we go….I grabbed the test and read the results. Tears immediately sprang into my eyes, quickly cleaning up and storing the test away, I made my way down stairs to start on his birthday cake. Edward was never the one for celebrating his birthday, but today was different….today he was going to find out that he was a father.

**Later that Day~**

Everybody was talking and having a good time, Emmett and Alice took it upon them to rehash old childhood stories that had both Edward and I blushing but, other than that it was a hit. Making my way to the kitchen I saw all the females in the family sitting down talking, I could feel eyes on me, I was nervous….and nauseated.

"Bella! Come sit down" Alice requested, nodding I sat down tired. I been up all day getting this party together…..I was spent

"So….what did you get Edward" Rose asked, I had to think up something so they wouldn't catch on

"It a surprised that you will have to wait and see" rolling their eyes, Leah spoke with a smirk on her lips

"Oh! I get it, its private" feeling my face turn the most darkest shade of red, I saw Esme and Renee chuckle

"No it's not that type of present…well the first part of it isn't" I said blushing just when Edward decided to come into the kitchen, he saw how red my face was "Do I want to know why your redder than ripe tomato" I shook my head, hearing them laughing behind me. He came and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me not caring if both our mothers were just twenty feet away from us. I felt his tongue invade my mouth, sucking on it; I felt a moan escape my lips….the kiss was moving out of PG-13 right, into Rated R. I knew if I didn't pull away, he wasn't going to stop. Lucking for us, Emmett grace us with his present

"I send you in here to get some beers and what do I see….you sucking faces with Bella Boo" pulling away, I looked around and saw the girls and our mothers looking at us with wide eyes. I turned back and saw the look on Edward's face, I knew that look…..and if I don't try to detract him

_Well….lets just says, that little Edward was going to make an appearance._

"Let's go open the gifts before, Edward opens Bella gift" Rosalie said as the kitchen erupted in laughter, burying my face in his shirt….I blushed a thousand shade of red. Edward guided us to the living room. About an hour later, I was nervous again, everybody had left and it was just Edward and I.

_Here's goes nothing_

"Edward I have another birthday present" I told him, he smirked making his way over to me. "And what can that be" his whispered in my ear

_Cue the wetness..._

"N…Not yet, that's for later but I do have another gift" he smiled; I guided us to the living room and told him to sit down. I was sweating bullets; I came back with a black box in my hands and gave it to him

"Just read it and do what it says" I told him, running my hands through his hair. He looked up at me and then pulled the top off, the first thing he pulled out was an old notebook "Is this your notebook from Elementary School" he asked in awed I nodded ushering him to finish. After everything was out in the open, the directions told him to put everything in order from when it happens. The first thing was the ring, followed by the notebook I kept all my letters I wrote through Elementary School to Edward, then the love notes I kept from Edward. He got me this gold necklace with the Angel;for my eighteen birthday, and the matching bracelet for my nineteen birthday. He pulled out a dingy old Fork's football shirt; he wore that shirt when we gave our virginity to each other. Next was a vile of sand, when he first told me he was in love with me on the beach, and last was a blank scrapbook with a little pair of socks knitted on the front. He started to organized the things and looked up at me confused about the scrapbook

"Open it" I tell him as the tears started to well, he opened it and read the find print inside

**To the love of my life,**

**Today is a day for miracles; today we celebrate life in all its glory. **

**Edward: **

**My love**

**My reason to exist **

**My king. **

**We are unique, our love is powerful…so powerful that we manage to create one of the most precious gift god can ever give us. From your heart to the child that's grows inside me….**

**I will forever protect and love the most precious gifts you have giving me**

**Happy birthday Edward **

**I love you.**

I felt my self being crushed into a hug, I felt his tears soaking my shirt as he clung to me hard

"My Bella….I don't know what to say. This is the most precious gift you could have ever give me…I…." he couldn't finish because he was so choked up. Holding him to me we both cried happy tears, he push away and got on his knees….putting his hands on my stomach. I don't know how much time went past, as we stared into each other eyes; he finally spoke…his voice was rough from crying

"Come with me somewhere" I nodded, I will follow him to the end of the world if I have too. We put all the stuff back inside the box and left, I didn't know where we were going but I didn't push; his right hand never left my stomach as he drove with the other. Thirty minutes later we pulled up to our old Elementary School, turning to Edward I looked at him confused

"I have to blindfold you" I cocked a eye brown but didn't say anything as he put the silk black scarf around my eyes, he guided us a long walk. I was getting impatience, I wanted to know what he was planning; still walking I decided to try and get some clues out of him

"So what's this about" he laughed

"Something I promise myself I would do when the time was right….but you surprised me with the baby so…I knew it was now or never" I felt my heart speed up

He couldn't be saying… what I think he is!

I felt the scarf gently being removed from my eyes, my breath caught as I saw all our family standing there with white roses in hand. The whole playground of the school was decorated with white and purple rose pedals. I saw my mother and Esme and Carlisle and my father watching us with tears, I felt mines running down my face. He walked us to the very spot where we were thirteen years ago, he pulled a black velvet box and got on one knee

"Thirteen years ago, we were in this same spot doing this same thing….back then, I didn't fully understand it. I remember the black school dress with your black sandals; you were so beautiful and happy…like you are now, I want to protect you and our child. I can't picture my life without you, you're my lungs; I can't function without you, I'm yours and have been since I was five years old, when I shared my crayons with you. I want to seal the deal here and ask you for your hand in marriage…so what's your answer love" I was sobbing mess, I nodded because I couldn't form any words. He opened the box and took the ring out, I gasped….it was utterly beautiful; he put it on my finger and kiss it. I pulled him up to me and kissed him with everything I could muster, our family came barreling towards us

"You're pregnant" Alice shouted excited, nodding my head. All the girls came over falling all over the ring and squeling about the pregnancy. As Edward was getting pats on the back, after all the congratulations…..Edward and I went home and spent the rest of the night making love repeatedly.

**Aww don't you love a romantic Edward**.


End file.
